Oblian Karrash
Oblian Karrash was a Jedi Master, and consular of the system in which Amber II is located. He presumably died when the Jedi Enclave on Amber II was bombed from Orbit. He was head of an experiment, that focussed on training late discoveries into actual Jedi Knights by taking multiple padawan students, utilizing robotic instructors in lightsaber combat and by allowing all of the employees at the enclave to assist in the teaching. He wielded a violet straight hilt lightsaber. Oblian's holocron, combined with a "Force crystal" and one of his robotic lightsaber instructor droids allowed him to come "alive" once more, despite suffering greatly under his new "living conditions". History Oblian doesn't speak much of his past, despite not objecting to the idea. When quesitoned about his past, he doesn't seem interested in the subject, but doesn't refuse to answer a question, or try to dodge them, instead simply politely tries to change the subject to something less painful for him to think about. He was born on Taris, a completely urbanized planet in the outter rim, and was discovered as a psionic and sent to the Jedi Order when he was still a babe. Raised inside the order, his childhood and growing up was insignificant, and indifferent from his fellow Jedi, but he was apprenticed to a member of the High Council and for the first time, it was revealed to him that he was considered to have potential beyond what was considered "normal". He gained his title as Weapon Master by mastering the Djem So style, very quickly after advancing to knighthood, and trained two padawans into Knighthood in succession. He was then put on the high council himself after taking the trials of mastery and passing with flying colours. He didn't fit in with the council, being way to idealistic how ever, and his ideas and dreams made him ill-suited for most jobs in the order. He wanted to change things, to advance them. To build a bettet tomorrow. After coming up with a fell formulated plan on how to make a Jedi training facility that could allow late discoveries to advance to knighthood, he was made the new consular of Amber II's enclave, and was allowed to experiement there. He trained several late discoveries to knighthood, and his project was generally considered a success... But then they kind of dropped the bomb on him. Description Oblian is technically resurrected from the dead in a new body, and as such, there will be a past and a present description. Past Oblian was, as far as it's possible to tell from the holocron, a somewhat athletic/muscular (though moderately so) human caucasian male of average height, with somewhat long, laid back dark hair a well groomed full beard, kept trimmed short and a pair of dark green eyes. He seemed like a pretty average Jedi Master, with no notable features that set him apart from most human jedi masters. Present Oblian is practically a holocron empowered by a force crystal inside the body of an advanced combat droid. The droid looks "humanoid", but is more skeletal in it's build than, say, a protocal droid which if dressed up could easily look human, never the less, he has has been dressed in refitted jedi robes including boots, making it difficult to tell that it is a droid with only the face, or lack there of, giving it away, but that is easily concealed by wearing the hood up, though a keen eye will reveal the skeletal structure that the baggy clothes attempts to conceal. Personality Oblian used to be a very revered and idealistic Jedi Master, who was always propper and decent, but he has become bitter and angry, hiding behind a facade of sarcastic humour, obviously terribly confused by his state of being. He considers himself a Jedi Master yet, mostly because Taleed considers him a Jedi Master, but he certainly doesn't hold much hope of continuing his career. He seems a bit self-destructive, like he would have a serious alcohol abuse if he was capable of that, but he isn't. Property Jedi Robes, purple straight hilt Lightsaber , Jedi Holocron (his own and direct key to his being sentient), a Dynacorp. All purpose fighter droid as body and a force crystal.